Missing
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to Puppy Love. A Family Reunion party is held at the park where the puppies were found. It goes just as planned, except for one unexpected outcome. Trina runs off to save a missing grand puppy, leaving Tori and Jade scrabbling to find her with the help of the lost puppy's owner. One Shot


**So, a two part to that Bday request for Invader Johnny. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet summer day and Jade was lounging out back by the pool, spending another day at a friend's house on babysitting duty yet again. She didn't mind though because she had Tori with her. She was currently in the pool while Jade stayed out. She wasn't as big a fan of swimming as her girlfriend was. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to see Tori splashing in the water and laughing. They were watching Audrey and Jason's son Nathan who was playing with her. One of Trina's grand puppies, now full grown, ran around barking happily. The mother and father were sitting next to each other in the shade. Jade sighed and shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. She sat back and closed her eyes again. She never would have seen herself in this situation.

Especially since it all began when Trina was hypnotized to think she was a dog. Now they were all out of High School and looking to start their lives. After one last summer vacation of course. Jade had promised Tori to stick by her side and the two decided on a college to attend together. For now though, they spent their summer with each other watching little Nathan. The other owners of the puppies didn't have kids or were on their way to having one. Jade was pulled from her content thoughts containing all the memories she had of her time with Tori by water falling on concrete and then wet footsteps coming towards her. Her lap was suddenly soaked as Tori plopped down on her and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. She groaned and sat up. Tori giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Come in the pool Jade; it's fun," she begged in a slight whine.

"Ugh, Tori, I planned to stay dry," Jade complained, gesturing to her lap.

"Well, now you can get in," the smiling half Latina said. Jade rolled her eyes and laid back stubbornly.

"Jade come on! Please, for Nathan," Tori continued to pout. The five year old in question came over at the sound of his name, hopping as he ran.

"Yeah Jadey, come on, come on!" he squawked, grabbing Jade's arm and hopping some more.

"Don't run midget you'll slip, and no, I don't want to get in," Jade grumbled, not even opening her eyes. Both Tori and Nathan whined and that caught the attention of the young dog who bounded over to lick an unsuspecting Jade's face. She pushed the dog away and sat up.

"Yep, you are definitely Trina's grand puppy," she mumbled, wiping at her face. Then she shuddered in disgust when she remembered Trina's tendency to lick her. Tori and Nathan laughed and then the boy went back to tugging at her and Tori stood to help. Jade let out a loud groan of disapproval before a big devilish smile lit up her face. Tori looked suspicious but she had no time to wonder what Jade was up to because before either of the nuisances knew it she had jumped from her seat, grabbed both of them in each of her arms, and ran to jump in the pool. Tori cried out in surprise and Nathan squealed happily. They hit the warm water and surfaced, Nathan popping back up like a cork due to his life vest. Tori splashed Jade when came up and Jade grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"How dare you," Tori said through her laughter.

"That's what you get for crossing me," Jade replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Tori quickly before swimming away.

"And as for you, you little monster," Jade said, pulling Nathan closer to pick him up and playfully throw him a short distance away. He laughed the whole way and came doggy paddling back, begging Jade to do it again. Tori watched Jade interact with the boy, her thoughts wandering to her dream of being with Jade for life, even having a kid of their own. She sighed wistfully and was only brought back to reality when a wave of water hit her in the face. She sputtered and wiped the water from her eyes then looked around to see Jade smiling at her by the stairs.

"What, I'm all the way over here," she said innocently. Tori shook her head and began swimming over. Jake yipped and stood at the edge of the pool, his tail wagging, while Nathan was waving at him and calling his name.

"Is he still trying to get that dog to jump in? I'm tellin' ya, he won't get in. He's a cowardly-" Jade began with a shake of her head but at that moment Jake leaped into the pool, splashing Jade in the process. Tori laughed and Jade scowled, pushing Tori off the stairs to fall back into the water. She shrieked in shock and fell under to come back up to see Jade laughing. That sight alone had Tori happy again in no time. She couldn't get mad at Jade when she looked so happy. Her hearty laughter always swept her away. Jake paddled over, Nathan cheering him on the whole way. The dog climbed the stairs and jumped back out to shake off his fur before sitting down in the sun.

"He did it! He did it!" the young boy shouted excitedly, standing on the stairs and hopping around again.

"Whoo!" Tori yelled, cheering along with him. Jade shook her head at her girlfriend's antics. No matter how dorky or childish she got Jade couldn't help but admire her energetic and care free nature. She was too adorable for her own good. She often thought Tori would make a great mother one day. Hopefully, a future she would have the honor of being a part of. She smiled and sat back as Tori and Nathan began a game of tag in the water. The sound of the sliding door announced the arrival of Nathan's parents.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith, back from another mission?" Jade greeted teasingly, taking great joy in the irony of their last names.

"Ha, ha, Jade. So, how was Nathan? Did he behave?" Jason asked, walking out to take a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the glass table.

"He's great," Tori answered, swimming with Nathan piggy backing.

"Yeah," Jade agreed with a nod. She had to admit, she didn't really like kids but Nathan found a way of getting to her. She liked the little troublemaker because he reminded her of herself when she was little. She was so full of energy and ready to play tricks on people. Even at that age she liked to mess with people. He was on his way to that same greatness and she liked that about him.

"That's good to hear. Hey, we have something to tell you guys," Audrey spoke up, taking another seat and absentmindedly petting Jake who ran up to greet the two. She frowned when her hand met his fur and then looked at the wet dog.

"Did he fall in the pool?" she questioned.

"No, he jumped!" Nathan answered as he climbed out of the pool. He jumped in place to further illustrate.

"I thought he would never get in," Jason commented, petting the happy dog when he came over to greet him too. Felix and Fey padded over to greet their owners as well. Jade stepped out of the pool and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself.

"Yeah, well he proved us both wrong didn't he?" she said. Tori swam to the stairs and got out too.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" she asked, retrieving Nathan's towel and helping him out of his vest to replace it with the towel. She then wrapped herself in her own towel.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to remind you two of another family reunion coming up. It'll be fun as always don't you think?" Jason said with a knowing smile. The girls caught on quickly. They both grew close to the four families that they gave the puppies to. After that day Jade passed out their family collars they began to hold a family reunion like an anniversary of that day. They would go out to the very park they had found the puppies and gather for a picnic of sorts. Trina and her descendants could play in the grass and everyone else could join or sit around and talk. The food was great and the time spent with everyone was a laid back event to pass the day.

"I **know** it'll be fun," Jade said, smirking. Tori laughed and walked over to swat her arm.

"You just like seeing Trina act like a dog again," she pointed out.

"Why no, why would I possibly want that?" Jade replied, her voice changing to the one she liked to use when impersonating her girlfriend. Tori laughed and shook her head, not at all offended by the jab.

"It's tomorrow. I hope you guys can make it," Audrey said next while she dried off her son. Jake licked at the boy's toes, making him laugh and wiggle.

"I know. Why wouldn't we be there? Of course we'll come. Trina has to be there," Tori replied. Jade nodded in agreement next to her.

"Trina is an important addition," Jason said.

"Yep, and we will make sure she's there," Jade added, her smirk in place still. She really couldn't wait to see Trina as a dog again. This was only helping her gain more ammo against her every single year they held the family reunion.

"Good, then we'll see you tomorrow around noon. It's our turn to set up. Bring whatever food you can. Well, you know the drill," Jason said with a laugh and a shrug.

"Will do Agent Smith. Leave it to us," Tori replied with a salute. They laughed and Jade just shook her head.

"Come on weirdo, let's go throw on our clothes and figure out how to keep Trina around for tomorrow," Jade said, tugging on her hand. Nathan ran over to throw his arms around Tori's waist and she bent to pat his back.

"Behave, see you tomorrow little monster," she said in farewell. Jade kneeled and held out her fist so that he could bump his small one with hers. It was her way of avoiding a hug which she didn't quite like from anyone besides Tori and maybe the others in their tight knit group when she felt like it.

"See ya little guy," Jade said. Nathan nodded and then ran back to his mother. Jade and Tori dug in their bags for their shirt and shorts to throw them on over their bathing suits. They shouldered their bags and then headed to the back gate. They exchanged waves and more goodbyes as they stepped out and shut the gate behind them. They returned to Jade's car and drove off, heading for Tori's house.

"Do you think we'll be able to get Trina to go again? I mean, the other times we were able to trick her but what if she catches on?" Tori questioned. Jade laughed like she told a joke and then waved a dismissive hand, letting it fall back on the wheel.

"It's Trina we're talking about Tor. I doubt she'll catch on to anything," she disagreed. Tori gave her a disapproving frown but Jade just laughed.

"You're so adorable when you do that," Jade commented, glancing over at Tori who dropped the look to hover uncertainly between getting upset that it didn't do anything but happy for the compliment. They remained quiet through the rest of the ride, Tori opting not to give Jade more to throw back at her. They pulled into the Vega driveway and Tori moved to get out but Jade grabbed her wrist before she could go.

"For the record, you can be very intimidating when you want to," she said, tugging Tori back into her seat and catching her eyes.

"You're just saying that," Tori continued to pout, but not seriously because just by Jade saying that a smile threatened to take over. Jade saw this and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Believe me, when we're in bed, I know my place. All because of you," she whispered in Tori's ear before leaving a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth and then pulling away. Tori let out the breath she was holding in and turned to look at Jade, her eyes fluttering open.

"You don't play fair," she accused, her smile lazy but pulling into a smirk that made Jade smile.

"I never claimed that I did. Good night Tori. I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready," Jade replied, getting comfortable in her seat and placing both hands on the wheel. Tori leaned over and reached out to gently turn Jade's head so she was looking at her. Her hand slid up from her chin to cup her cheek before closing the distance and capturing Jade's lips with her own. When they parted Jade licked her lips and then smiled.

"Night Jade, I…I love you," she whispered. Jade looked at her in shock and then grinned, truly touched. She pulled Tori into a tight hug and then kissed her with as much passion as she could.

"Love you too," she replied just as quietly when they parted. Tori's bright smile lit up her face.

"See you later Jade," she said with a wave, pecking Jade on the nose and then getting out of the car. She shut the door and then walked up to her house, the smile persistent on her face the whole way. Jade drove back home with a similar smile taking up her own. Both of them went to sleep with thoughts of each other and when they woke up bright and early the next day they were eager to get ready for the day ahead. Tori instantly lured Trina into going out with her, claiming that Jade was going to get them into a party that a very hot guy she knew was throwing in celebration of graduating. The party would go all day and all night. She was hesitant at first due to her distrust of her sister and Jade but she agreed eventually. Tori encouraged her to wear something comfortable and casual as the party was themed that way. Trina, ever keen about matching the style of the event, complied.

Tori liked to think she wasn't completely lying to her older sister. It was almost like a casual party but one that Trina was sure to dislike should she find out beforehand what it was really for. Jade showed up on time and the Vega sisters got in, Tori carrying the pasta salad she had made beforehand for the occasion, and Trina animatedly yapping about not wanting to be seen with them. Jade rolled her eyes when she heard what she was talking about but put up with it, knowing she would be reduced to a dog again soon enough. Tori chose to stay quiet, watching Jade scoff or comment under her breath. She giggled at some of the things she said and when Trina asked what was going on they both replied with an innocent "nothing". When they were just around the corner Jade cleared her throat and shot Tori a look to which she nodded with a smile. They had practiced this many times in preparation for this moment.

"So, are you going to tell that guy to keep his hands to himself this time?" Tori began, false yet believable anger in her tone. Jade forced the smile off her face and instead replaced it with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, voice gruff. Trina perked up and leaned in, listening intently to the juicy news. She was always on the lookout for anything she could use against them and they both knew this which was the reason they came up with such a conversation. They had to make sure she would be listening.

"I noticed that Ryan dude was all over you last time we went to his party," Tori continued, arms crossed. Jade scoffed and shot Tori a glare.

"Bullshit Vega, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Jade retorted. At the sound of that certain word, Trina tensed and then fell over in her seat. Happy panting and then a loud bark signaled that Trina was back as a dog.

"Well, at least that's taken care of," Tori stated, glancing back at her sister who saw her and tried to untangle herself from the seatbelt to get to her.

"Yep, and here we are," Jade said as she pulled into a parking space. She shut the car off and reached under her seat for the collar, leash, and knee pads Trina would need. Tori volunteered to get Trina set up knowing Jade was reluctant to since Trina favored her every time she took on this form. Jade passed her the items and she moved to put them on Trina while Jade gathered the food Tori brought and the soda she had in the back that she brought. She headed out to the spot they always reserved every year. She exchanged greetings as she went and finally set their share of food on the long table.

"Dexter! Get over here ya crazy dog!" someone shouted. Before Jade could turn around she was jumped by said dog. She ruffled his fur and then pushed him down.

"Sit Dexter," she commanded. He plopped his hindquarters down in the grass and barked. She patted his head as a reward and that was when Dexter's owner Jasper showed up. He was an older man who lived alone and wanted the puppy for company. He wasn't looking to breed Dexter so the two lived together in his small home.

"He's still so energetic. It's amazing how much they still recognize you though," he said as he jogged up to her. She nodded and glanced down at Dexter who barked again.

"Yeah, they seem to know us pretty well. Tori will be glad to see them all again," she replied.

"And uh, is their mother going to make an appearance?" he questioned with a smile and a raised brow. Jade laughed but nodded.

"Yes she will. Tori's getting her right now," she answered. At that moment there was a chorus of barks and then all the dogs took off to converge on one point, being Tori and her dog sister crawling at her feet on a leash. When the other dogs arrived Trina yanked her forward. Tori, being the unbalanced klutz she was, fell over and lost her hold on the leash. Trina took off to play with her family and left Tori on the floor, a few dog licking her on the way to join the rest with Trina. Jade laughed as she ran over to help her up.

"Hey, seems as though you got your butt handed to you," she commented, brushing grass off of Tori. She held back her preferred word for Tori who didn't approve of swearing. At first she found it ridiculous but the more she did to keep Tori happy made her happy when she saw how effective her efforts were. It was all worth it for Tori.

"Yeah, I was **not** expecting that," she replied, brushing dust off herself too. She gave Jade an appreciative smile for watching her language.

"Come on. Let's give her time to spend with them. We should go say hi," Jade suggested. She took Tori's hand in hers and led her back under the gazebo that was put up. They exchanged hellos and held some conversations before Nathan found them and dragged them back over to their blanket to sit and eat with him. They took a seat and Tori listened to him ramble on and on about what happened since the last time they saw him, which was yesterday, up until now. Jade took the time to scan the area and make sure everyone was present while he shared. Audrey and Jason were talking to Jessie and Hanna.

They were a young couple who owned the only girl puppy in the first generation litter who they named Bonnie. She was currently curled in the shade by her mate Clyde. Her own puppy, Weston, was busy wrestling with Jake. Jade then found Dexter who was playfully chasing Bentley. Jasper owned Dexter but Diane and her husband Holden owned Bentley as well as Trish who followed him everywhere he went. Their puppy was the only girl of the second generation. Her name was Olive. She was currently tugging at Trina's shirt as she tried to pull away from her and deal with Fey at the same time. Felix sat panting nearby, unwilling to play assuming he already had his turn by the way he was breathing.

Jade returned her attention to the hyper active boy who hadn't stopped talking since he started. Tori got him to stop in time to eat and then he was off again. His talking came to a halt though when it was announced that they were going to take the annual picture of the family as a group. They all gathered together and set up the tripod which was set on a timer. However it came out didn't matter, as that was the beauty of the shot. Every dog always came out shining with their own personality depending on what they were doing at the time. The picture would later be duplicated and handed out to everyone eventually but for now the camera was put away and the group separated to spend the rest of the day together.

It was almost getting dark when the party of sorts started to wind down. Families were saying their goodbyes and heading home. The dogs were all tuckered out and the food was spent. They cleaned up on the way out so that only the gazebo, which was the Smith's, was the only thing left. Now it was just Tori, Jade, and Trina along with the Smiths. Holden and Diane were on their way out but stopped to thank the two girls who brought them all together. They were a kind couple who never passed up the chance to show their thanks. Holden held onto the leashes while keeping an eye on his wife who waddled ahead of him. They were expecting a child of their own soon.

"Thank you again girls. It was another great and successful day together," Diane said, holding up her arms for a hug. Tori and Jade gave her sideways ones, careful of her swollen belly taking up the space between them.

"No problem," Jade replied, slipping her arms around Tori's middle from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. Diane looked at them with a warm smile.

"It's so weird seeing your sister act that way though. After all this time it's still so strange to me," Holden commented, looking over at Trina who was on her back with her arms and legs up. Her tongue was hanging out and Jake was leaning against her. Felix and Fey were sitting by Nathan who was using Felix like a pillow, his eyes falling shut.

"Yeah, it is, but it's still kinda cool seeing Trina interested in something other than herself," Tori joked. They laughed, all of them having met Trina when she wasn't in dog mode.

"We should let you get going. I'm sure you can't wait to kick back at home. Your feet and back must be killing you," Jade spoke up, her hand absentmindedly brushing over Tori's stomach, causing her to smile and glance at Jade. Diane didn't miss any of this and her smile only widened at the interaction.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a trooper," she replied.

"She sure is," Holden added, his attention moving from the dogs at his feet to the conversation.

"Maybe you'll get the chance to experience this someday too. You guys are such a darling and compatible couple. I'm sure raising a family of your own is something you look into," Diane said, laughing when both girls blushed. Jade looked away and Tori looked at the ground but neither stepped away from each other.

"Yeah, um, I…" Tori attempted to say, at a loss for words. Jade merely cleared her throat but didn't say anything. Neither wanted to admit to the fact that they were both thinking of that very same thing.

"No rush of course but should you make the decision keep us updated, yeah?" Holden said with a wink.

"We'll be sure to tell you," Jade said with a nod, returning her eyes to them. They waved and departed, leaving Jade and Tori to their thoughts. Jade's arms tightened on Tori and they looked at each other at the same time. Tori opened her mouth to tell Jade, yes, she would love to spend her life with her and have a kid once they settled down, but she didn't get to. At that moment they heard Nathan crying. Their eyes widened and then they rushed to see what the problem was. They skid to a halt in front of Jason and Audrey trying to comfort their son. Trina as well as Felix and Fey were pacing. Their whining was a bad indicator that something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Jake?" Jade spoke up, looking one way and then the other.

"H-he's g-g-gone!" Nathan wailed.

"He was with Trina when he spotted something and took off. We didn't want to alarm Nathan by saying anything. I was just about to chase him when Felix stood and woke him up," Jason explained.

"I'll go find him if you want to stay with-" Jade began but was cut off when Tori shouted something.

"Trina! Trina come back!" she yelled. Jade turned to see Trina just enter the bushes and disappear. Felix and Fey were about to follow when Jason snagged Felix and Jade grabbed Fey before they could even move. Jason got their leashes on and held them back.

"Jade, we can't let Trina run off on her own. She could get hurt in the state she's in. We have to go after her," Tori pleaded, grabbing Jade's arm in a vice grip.

"We will, don't worry Tor. As much as Trina is a pain in the neck I don't want her in danger either. We'll find her," Jade reassured her.

"It's getting dark, we should hurry," Jason commented, glancing up at the sky. He turned to his wife.

"Take him home and I'll call to keep you updated ok?" he added. Audrey nodded and scooped up Nathan.

"I'll get the flashlight from the car and then meet you girls here," Jason said over his shoulder as he ran to the car ahead of his wife. Tori and Jade remained in place, Tori walking anxious circles around Jade. She would occasionally glance in the direction of the bushes. Jade let out a sound of annoyance and wrapped Tori in her arms when she was walking past again.

"Relax a little. You're making me anxious too," she whispered in her ear. Tori nodded and tried to relax in Jade's arms. A few minutes later Jason came running back. Jade released Tori and she immediately took off.

"Come on!" she called back to them, almost at the bushes Trina ran into. Jade raced after her with Jason following behind her. He flicked on the high powered flashlight the minute they crossed the bushes and entered the cluster of trees ahead. They hoped they found them before danger did.

* * *

Trina pushed through yet another bush, her frantic search for her grand puppy all that was on her mind. She whimpered and skid through some mud on her way under a log. The ground sharply fell into an incline and suddenly she was sliding down with it. She hit the ground below and slid into a rock where she was abruptly brought to a halt. She groaned from the pain of collision but she was ok. A howl brought her back to her hands and knees. She listened for it again and then followed the noise to see Jake, lying on his side. His hind leg was held out and shaking.

He was covered in mud. Trina crawled over to him and brushed his nose with hers. He whimpered and dragged himself over to lay by her. She snuggled close to him and laid down, having nothing else to do but watch her injured grand puppy. She wasn't aware of the concept of time, so when she realized she had fallen asleep, she didn't know how long she was out. The sky was dark and odd sounds in the distance made her uneasy. She stood up on her hands and knees to listen, Jake perking his ears next to her. He would whine occasionally and she would nudge him to be quiet. A rustle in the bushes nearby had her growling threateningly.

What came out confused her. She hadn't seen something like this before and it sure didn't look like another dog. It was smaller than her though so she thought she could handle it. Its beady eyes locked on her, the grayish white fur standing on end. Its bald tail dragged behind it as it took a few steps forward and hissed at her. She jumped back to stay close to Jake who whined and backed away. The thing revealed sharp, long, pointy teeth. The sound it made was clearly a warning but Trina wasn't backing down.

She growled and then let out three sharp barks as she advanced on the creature. It hissed again and snapped at her but she lashed out and struck it on the back. It flipped over but managed to right itself quickly. It took one more look at Trina before darting back into the bushes. Trina let out a triumphant huff and then returned to Jake. She sat down and began licking his face clean. When she felt his head was at least clear of the muck she got up to find a puddle of water she could drink from. Jake saw where she was going and got up to follow her, holding his back leg up and limping as he walked. He got a drink and then lied back down again. Trina joined him, and together they shared their body heat. They had no choice but to wait out the night.

* * *

The search party toiled through hours of traipsing through bushes and calling out Trina and Jake's names. The expanse of trees behind the park wasn't incredibly huge but it wasn't small either. They began to grow tired after the long search and decided it would be best to return early the next day to try again when they could better see and had some rest. Jason returned home to a panic ridden Nathan who he had to calm down before he could get him back to sleep. Even Felix and Fey were frantic, pacing around the house in search of the missing member of the family. Jade spent the night at Tori's house, trying to keep her from suffering an anxiety attack. They told her parents Trina was staying out with a friend and that they would be picking her up later the next day. Lying wasn't something Tori normally did but they didn't know about Trina's little hypnosis problem and they wouldn't have understood or believed them anyway. If worse came to worse, she would tell the truth, but for now they had to keep it to themselves. They fell asleep eventually though, Tori clinging to Jade for comfort and Jade doing her best to keep her calm. By the next morning they set out with Jason again to continue the search.

* * *

Trina woke to Jake crying in pain, his whistling whines getting worse. She didn't know what to do to make him feel better. She began whining herself and eventually let out a loud howl. Suddenly, there was movement in the bushes. It was far away but she could still tell that it was something big. She jumped up and tugged at Jake's collar with her teeth to get him moving. He forced himself to his feet and followed her lead. They could only go so far before Jake had to rest. Trina dragged him into a half decaying log and then stood guard outside it. Nothing would hurt him if she had anything to say about it. The big thing she heard earlier didn't make another appearance until later, when the sun was fully up and the heat was making her pant.

She had looked around for water but there didn't seem to be any nearby and she didn't want to leave Jake on his own. She laid down in the shade and rolled on her back warily, slowly falling asleep. A crash and an angry voice woke her up again pretty quickly. She rolled back over and shot to her hands and feet, tense and ready for any threat. It was then when a man pushed through the high foliage, heading right for them. Trina couldn't see his face because the glare from the sun behind him blinded her. She saw that he carried something though, something to maybe hurt her with so she leaped at him. Her teeth aimed to bite down hard on skin but she missed and only snagged his clothes. She growled and tugged at the pants in her jaws as he cried out in shock.

"Trina! Trina, it's me! Hey, she's over here!" he shouted, making her stop what she was doing. She recognized that voice. She let him go and backed away to stand in front of Jake again. More footsteps followed and then Tori and Jade came into view. Trina barked happily and ran at Jade who kept her from jumping on her.

"Oh my gosh Trina! I can't believe we found you!" Tori exclaimed. Trina barked and pawed at her then turned around to lead them back to Jake. She allowed Jason to step closer when she realized that she recognized him. He reached in and scooped up the injured dog.

"I think his leg in broken. Let's get him out of here," he told the others, holding the dog close to him. Jake whined but managed to lick Jason's chin.

"I know boy. It's ok, I've got ya," he replied, starting the long walk back.

"Come on Trina," Jade called to her, turning to take Tori's hand in her own. Trina bounded after them, happy to have kept her grand puppy safe from harm. The group split up when they reached their respective cars. Jason set Jake in the back and returned to say his good byes.

"I'm really glad we found them. I don't know what I'd tell Nathan if Jake was worse off than he is," Jason commented, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I don't think my parents would be happy that I lost Trina either," Tori replied, trying to lighten the mood. Jason laughed but nodded his agreement.

"She's a hero though. She kept Jake safe," he remarked, patting Trina on the head. She barked happily up at Jason.

"Still so weird to get used to," he continued with a chuckle.

"Thank you girls for the help. I'll be seeing you soon I hope? We might need your babysitting services again," he said with a smile. Jade groaned like she didn't want to but it was still in a good naturedly manner which said otherwise.

"You sure will. We'll be there anytime you need us," Tori answered.

"Good, Nathan will be happy to hear that. See you later," Jason said with a wave. He got in his car and drove off, leaving Jade and Tori with Trina.

"It's a good thing Trina was stuck as she was when they got lost 'cause I highly doubt she would be of any use had she not been in dog mode," Jade pointed out.

"You don't think she would have been able to keep Jake safe?" Tori asked, glancing down at her sister who was attempting to bite at her butt. Jade cracked a smile at the attempt but shook her head, answering Tori.

"Nope, she probably would have complained most of the time and I'm pretty sure she would ditch Jake if she came across an animal she thought was too much to handle. That is, if she even decided to stay with Jake at all. I mean, she would probably find her way home without him even if it was a simple matter of carrying him to safety," Jade continued to explain. Tori put her hands on her hips and looked at Jade with raised brows.

"You really think that?" she questioned.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you doubt me. When have I ever lied?" Jade replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, let's start with the many times I asked if you wanted to be my friend," she answered.

"But I **didn't **want to be your friend," she shot back. Tori gasped and poked Jade's arm.

"You liar! You did too want to be my friend!" she shouted.

"No I didn't. I wanted to be **more** than a friend," Jade corrected, giving Tori a smile and an affectionate stroke of her cheek, drawing her closer. Tori leaned into the gesture and a smile of her own began to curl at her lips. She stepped forward and pulled Jade against her so that their noses brushed.

"I always wanted that too but I never thought it would be a possibility," Tori confessed.

"Oh, I know you did Vega. No one can deny wanting this," Jade replied playfully, pointing at herself. Tori laughed and pulled away to slap at her arm.

"That wasn't all I wanted," Tori said, averting her eyes from looking at her. Jade took it to mean she didn't just want her body but something in Tori's tone hinted at something else. She had gotten good at listening to the way she spoke. Where Tori read Jade's eyes for hidden emotions Jade listened to the way Tori worded things.

"I know Tor. I wanted more too. I still do," she responded sincerely. Tori looked up at her questionably. Jade sighed and stepped closer to her again, her hand laying on Tori's cheek softly.

"You know, the thing Diane was talking about? I can see it happening too, and…I wouldn't mind taking that step with you," she admitted, bringing Tori even closer so that she could rest her forehead against hers. Tori grinned, that twinkle in her eyes shining bright. She pulled Jade into a deep kiss, her arms winding around her to hold her close. They had to stop when Trina jumped up to join the happy moment. Tori laughed and Jade swore she would get back at Trina for that at a later time. As she grumbled under her breath and grabbed Trina by the collar to get her in the car, Tori watched with a content smile. Jade finally got Trina in and then moved to go to the driver's side but Tori stopped her.

"Do you think we should keep Trina as the family dog now that we know she can be a decent guard dog?" Tori asked her, pushing her back to press against the car. Jade was caught by surprise but managed an answer without showing it.

"No, I wouldn't want Trina living with us whether she's in dog mode or not. I think we should get a dog of our own and name it Trina. Like a permanent reminder of the power we hold over her with just one word," Jade replied, resting her hands on Tori's waist.

"You think so?" Tori said with a thoughtful tilt of her head.

"Yep, I do. I think our kid would want an actual dog to play with anyway," Jade answered, watching as Tori's eyes widened at that.

"You would- you want-" she stuttered. She knew what Jade had said was the honest truth but hearing her say it directly was a whole other jolt of joy. Jade just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her.

"After all this mess with Trina I think we deserve to live the rest of our life away from her as much as possible," Jade said jokingly. Tori nodded and held Jade close, ecstatic to see what the future would bring for them.

"Love you," Tori whispered, her lips grazing Jade's neck.

"Love you too," she replied, a small shiver racing down her back. They shared a few more kisses before Trina's howling forced them to break apart. Jade smacked the door and yelled at her on her way to the driver's side. Tori only smiled and took her place in the passenger seat. They climbed in the car and exchanged one last loving glance before Jade tossed out the one word that would return Trina to her natural state. Tori watched Jade roll her eyes at Trina's immediate complaining upon realizing what happened and then further teased her sister by waving at her like she just came back from a trip to the store. Trina ignored her and moved on to grill them on the events of the day all the way home. They answered everything she demanded of them. She seemed proud of saving Jake but disgusted at yet another new and unknown taste in her mouth. Jade endured it all just as she always has, for Tori's sake. She loved her enough to put up with her annoying sister.

She would gladly put up with more if she had to. A future with Tori practically guaranteed that Trina would always be around in some way. Jade didn't mind though. If that was the case then so be it. She glanced at Tori who laughed at something Trina had said. Tori caught her eye and winked, making Jade smirk. Trina may have brought them together but she wasn't going to be the one to push them apart. Tori reached over and laid her hand on Jade's leg, squeezing ever so softly. A devious grin lit her features and Jade's smirk grew. She couldn't wait to dump Trina at home and spend some quality time with Tori. She wouldn't hesitate to revert her back into a dog either if she caused any resistance. She may be a grand doggy hero, but to Jade she was still the less talented of the two Vega sisters. It was always Tori who had her attention and it would stay that way. She couldn't believe it took a wacky adventure that included Trina to see it but the result was still the same. They had each other now and no matter how many things sidetracked them, they would always remain that way no matter what.


End file.
